


Underwater Fantasy

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [4]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Underwater fap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: After waking up early in the morning, Timmy The Kraken starts to fantasize about his bunny-rat lover in a way he's been dreaming about ever since (the fantasy playing out in the little sea monster's head is in italics)
Relationships: Timmy The Kraken/Rudy (RBUK)
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Underwater Fantasy

Timmy The Kraken woke up, yawning softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sitting up in his fishbowl, the cool water coursing around his scaly frame, he swims to the surface and looks outside. It was still nighttime, 1:30 to be exact. He groaned in annoyance, that's the last time he stays late for a party at the Palace Of The Perfect.

Besides, when he wasn't busy plotting his next evil scheme or hassling Felicity (That upbeat bitch), he'd hang out with sea monsters, fellow Krakens, rats even. And occasionally go out to party, only if Rudy was going.

Speaking of Rudy, he looks over to the rodent sleeping a few feet away, a familiar feeling settled in his stomach. That feeling he gets when he takes a peek at his backside.

'Damn you, Easter Bunny wannabe.'

Timmy The Kraken cursed in thought as he stared at Rudy sleeping from within his fishbowl. His eyes were glued directly to his rear, which was plump and perfectly round. Oh, how he'd love to plow that big ass, making this insufferable vermin scream his name in ecstasy.

Alas, he was too small to do it. The one thing he hated the most out of waking up rock hard early in the morning. How does he cope with the crippling lifelong of being tiny & not being able to hit ass, you're thinking? Just jerk himself empty and go back to sleep. Simple.

After rubbing his slit and squeezing his sack, his teal cock began to slip out, standing tall and erect. The cool water he swam in felt lukewarm.

He grits his sharp teeth, growling. He hated this so much. Made to think about someone as worthless as this rodent in such a way, while jerking himself silly without being able to do anything else. It was pointless, yet made a hobby every time he even glances at Rudy's ample rear.

Some people wouldn't blame him for being together with the rat, seeing as neither of them could succeed in finding a mate, besides...each other. He had moved in with the bunny-rat a few months ago after having enough of his sister's mocking him about finding a lover. As if being harassed about pretending to be his not-so-real nephew to get free stuff wasn't enough.

'Damn you for making me think about you like this.'

The Kraken grips his cock, never taking his eyes off Rudy and gets to work. He starts off slow, taking his time, savoring the feeling. He closed his eyes, wishing he was Rudy's size, but in the form of a fantasy

The fantasy played out in his mind.

_Both of them were on the bed, making out. Tongues wrestling for superiority, paws groping and wondering, hips gyrating against one another._

_At that moment, the bigger Kraken reaches down and cups one of the rodent's asscheeks in his hand, making him squeak._

Timmy hummed, the thought of feeling his soft ass in his hand made his dick twitch. He squeezed his balls and rubbed at the very edge of his entrance, moaning softly.

The fantasy turned heated just as his bigger self french-kissed Rudy while massaging his plump ass, with said rat rubbing their cocks together, lubed by their pre-cum.

' _You-you like how big and round my ass is?' Rudy asked, his usual high pitched voice a low husky whisper._

_'Oh yes, I can see why some Mythlandians speak so highly about you.' Bigger Timmy replied, his hands massaging and kneading the cheeks while thrusting his hips to match the rhythm of his dick being rubbed against the other._

_After that, he had the rat bent over, his ass spread wide with the Kraken's tongue ravaging his hole. Oh, how tasty he smelled & tasted when he leaned in to sniff his balls and suck on them. He'd never forget it_ \- if this whole scenario comes true one day.

'You disease-spreading twit. You'd let your fake bunny tail fall off just to bend down and show off that thick ass for me to see.'

He strokes his cock faster.

'You wanted me to look, just to rub it in my face that I'll never be able to tap that.'

His breathing grew heavier.

_'_ _T-Timmy. Oh Timmy, harder, faster...' Rudy groaned, while Bigger Timmy was slamming his hips into him. He'd take hold of the rodent's neglected length and stroke it in sync with his hips, making sure to hit his prostate._

A warm feeling pools in his gut.

_Rudy buried his face into the pillow, biting down on it with Bigger Timmy ramming deep into him, tugging furiously on his cock.'_

'Fuck, slow down, Timmy. Bastard's probably turned over.' The Kraken slows down his stroking and opened his eyes to find that Rudy hadn't turned over. That's a relief, and that ass was in plain view. What really got him to stop was that the little rodent was doing it as well.

"Timmy..." Rudy sighed. His paw burying the pillow into his face, the other on his loins, working vigorously from the looks of it. Timmy smirked, it seems he wasn't the only one busy this early in the morning.

'Huh, pitiful. You wish you had someone to fuck. Or perhaps, you'd want someone, which is me, to fuck you instead.' He thought. His hand working his length again at a regular pace.

He closed his eye and let his fantasy resume.

_The bigger version of himself was pounding Rudy harder than before._

_'Fuck, I'm cummin-CUMMING!' Rudy screamed as he came, his cock shooting ropes of cum all over the bedsheets.'_

That moment made Timmy thrust hard into his hand, moaning louder. He leaned on the glass, resting his forehead against his arm for support as he jerked his length faster, the warm feeling coming back hotter than before.

_'I'm gonna cum right inside of your ass...' Bigger Timmy warned, his thrusts slow and deep._

The water on his scales turn warm, further increasing the pleasure. The Kraken's name emanated from the rodent again, more drawn out in volume, nearing his orgasm as well. Timmy's mouth opens, breathy moans coming out in short puffs, his voice rising in volume as he neared his climax.

_'Fuck yeah, fucking blow your load inside me!' Rudy squeaked out, holding the sheets in a white-knuckled grip._

Closer now. He felt his balls begin to stir.

_'Graaaagh, take it, slut!' Bigger Timmy roared, burying his cock in as deep as it can go, blowing continuous loads of sperm inside of Rudy's plush rear. The rodent groaned weakly as the warm wet feeling rapidly filled him from inside.'_

That image was too much for the little Kraken to handle. He clenched his teeth, then let out a loud moan as his dick pulsed, shooting 4 to 6 hot ropes of cum onto the glass, some of it floating up in the water, turning the clean water murky and warm with Kraken splooge.

In the midst of his climax, he heard Rudy let out a high pitched moan and call out-

"Oh f-fuck, Felicityyyyy!" The rodent called out as his body convulsed from the powerful orgasm now overtaking him.

Timmy's eyes widen after he finished. He couldn't believe what he just heard right now. This little wannabe was just mumbling his name out in bliss the whole time, fantasizing about him. But when he came, his thoughts about him were now about... **Her**

Didn't Rudy love him? Wasn't he there for him when he needed it most? Weren't they supposed to be a team against that rainbow freak and that Egyptian head-banging insufferable mutt?!

''You little rat **bastard**...''

The Kraken snarled silently, now glaring daggers at the sleeping form that called out his nemesis's name. The very thought of those two being together made him want to scream the roof off. His fingernails almost cut into his palm from how tightly clenched his fists were. But, he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than get to sleep now that he was spent from his earlier euphoria.

Timmy's fists slacken as he plops down on his stomach, his penis slithered back into the sheath. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he'll teach Rudy a lesson later. Right now, he needs some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If. I. Don't. Who. Will?


End file.
